Another door, Another Opportunity
by writinggurl101
Summary: Amy is having trouble trying to reach a horse and she doesn't know what to do next. The heat between her and Ty is getting hotter, will they ever be more than friends? And now Spartan's gone missing and it's only a matter of time before a storm hits.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy Fleming stirred her coffee slowly as she thought about Kiwi, a young bay gelding who had a huge head shyness issue. He had been here almost two weeks now at Heartland, and yet she couldn't reach him. She had tried join up and even when she gave him remedies to keep him calm he would get scared.

Just then Jack Bartlett entered the kitchen dressed and with a warm smile on his aged face.

"Morning sweetie. You're up early." He said as he gave her a kiss on the top of his granddaughters head. He made his way to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup from the cupboard.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." He eyed her seriously. "It's that new bay isn't it?" She blushed embarrassed, people could read her so easily sometimes. "Yes. I just don't know what's wrong. I've tried the join up several times and he trusts me, but when i go to touch his head he just runs off frightened even though he told me trusts me. I've put him on remedies and he still won't let me touch him even when he's at his calmest and-" She was cut off by her older sister Lou thumping down the stairs and groaning. Her blonde hair was slightly frizzed and her blue eyes were tired. She groaned again. "what is with all the chit chat it's like four in the morning."

Amy stifled a giggle as her sister just about missed her chair when she went to sit down. "Um, Lou its almost six thirty." Just then her sisters eyes widened and she gasped. "Six thirty! I overslept! I have to get the HST files not to mention the spreadsheets for-" Jack grabbed her as she rushed towards her office. "Now you hold your horses Lou. At least eat." Lou rolled her eyes and pouted. "Fine." She got herself a cup of coffee and a piece of toast and she started eating just as Amy pulled on her boots and headed outside.

She started mucking out Dancer's and Domino's stalls when Ty Baldwin arrived in his pick-up truck. He greeted her with a warm smile his brown hair getting in the way of his emerald green eyes. "Hey Amy. Are going to work with Kiwi?" She smiled in response. "Hi, yeah i was planning on lunging him a bit." He nodded in agreement. Amy and Ty almost always agreed on how to treat certain horses. Amy considered Ty her best friend. People always told her that they were perfect for each other couple wise, but Amy didn't' want anything to change between them. She wanted to be great friends like they always had ever since he started working here when her mother Marion hired him. He even dropped out of school and Amy had always wondered why until one day she asked him.

"I just knew I'd learn more about what I love to do from your mom than going to school."he had said.

She knew he was right. Her mom had a gift with horses. Amy had learned everything she knew from her mom and was learning more form the journals she kept. Heartland used different remedies and techniques than other stables that used force and control. Around the small town of Virginia she was known to be the horse whisperer, her mothers gifts passed down to her. Now she was one of the two main trainers at Heartland.

Ten minutes later Amy had finished Marco's and Jingle's stalls she walked towards Kiwi who was ripping hay from his net hungrily. "Hey boy." She said softly. He looked up and nickered in greeting. She let herself in to the stall and Kiwi turned his head and snuffed at her pockets hoping for treats. Before he could get to her back pocket she laughed and said, "You're in luck today, yeah I have something for you." She held the mint out flat in her hand and he gobbled it up. She went to get a grooming kit bumping in to the third stable hand Ben.

"Oh, hi Ben. What's up?" He smiled as he grabbed his own horse's -Red's- bridle. "Hey. Not a lot, Red and I have a jumping show coming up this weekend. I've finished four stalls so I'm gonna go take Red around the course." Red was a terrific show jumper, and he and Ben worked perfectly together. Ben used to use force to get Red to jump, but he soon realized he didn't need to use force.

She nodded and went to mix the feeds. As she was walking towards the feed room she saw Ty struggling with a bag of grain and a new case of remedies. She laughed and said coming around so that he could see her, "Do you need help?" He laughed and grunted out a "Yes." She took the remedies and put them on a shelf then placed her hands underneath Ty's. Amy didn't notice how close they really were until they tried getting the bag up and into the feed box. Laughing tiredly and trying to get the grain bag in the box they finally heaved it over and it thumped in to the feed box. Being prond of their hard work they cheered and high fived. When they high fived they pulled each other close impulsively. Amy's mind quickly back tracked and let go of his hand and quickly got rid of the moment by asking him what remedies he had gotten from and elderly old lady who lived up by Clairdale ridge. As Ty explained the remedies Amy's mind raced._ We just pulled each other close, i didn't even think. What is wrong with me! I don't want things to change. Do i?_

A.N Sorry this chapter was so short, next one will be out soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy pushed that thought to the back of her head as she focused on lunging Kiwi. She led him up to the top training ring where there was just about no activity of loud farm-work. She clipped off his lead line and he trotted off towards the fence where some fresh April grass was peeking through. After letting him graze for a few minutes she began the lunging lesson. He was cantering in circles around her when the idea hit her: _He has to want to be accepted by me._

When she thought more and more about it she suddenly realized that that was the answer. She let Kiwi take a break as she turned him out to focus on the other horses. Domino was here to be cured of not loading into his trailer. She went to go get him and stopped on her way by to say hello to her horse, Spartan.

She quietly let herself into his stall ah she saw his eyes were half closed, but they shot right open at the sight of Amy. He nickered softly and nuzzled her arm affectionately and also checked her pockets for mints. "Hey, boy." She said smiling as she stroked his neck and got a mint from out of her pocket and gave it to him. Spartan was the last thing Amy had left from her mum. She had died trying to rescue Spartan, and now that she was gone Amy knew that Spartan was the last thing that made her feel like her mom wasn't completely gone, like she was still there when she rode Spartan, like she was still yammering about her not staying up late with the Spartan and the other horses, like she was still trying to reassure her that Lou would come out and visit, like she still was always there for her.

Tears pricked at Amy's eyes but wiped them away frantically as she heard someone come into the barn.

Ty came down the barn's aisle with bridles in his hands and when he caught sight of Amy wiping away tears he immediately put down the bridles on a nearby chair.

He let himself into Spartan's stall and came over his face worried. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" He asked her placing his hands on her shoulders. She sniffled and smiled. "It's-It's nothing." She said trying to get around him, but Ty's strong hands wouldn't allow it. He looked at her seriously, but his green eyes still soft, "Amy, you're a terrible liar. Now tell me what's _actually_ bugging you." Amy tried to avoid his eyes as she told him, "It's my mom. I-I just miss her so much, and Spartan reminds me of her. I love him but sometimes if I just think enough about it-" She was cut of by her sob and tears streamed down her face. Ty pulled her close in a gripping hug and she wrapped her arms around him glad to have someone there.

Then she realized that maybe things wouldn't be so bad if they changed. If things went well they'd be great. But there was also a difference in how things could turn out. It'd ruin everything, they're friendship, they're connection to be able to work with horses, it'd might even ruin Heartland, if Ty ever decided to leave that is.

After a few more minutes, Amy finally ran dry of tears and collected herself. She laughed as she saw that his light blue shirt had a spot of dark blue on it from her tears. "I've made your shirt all wet." He shrugged and smiled. "It's okay." She wiped the excess wetness away from her grey eyes and ran her hand through her light brown hair. "I'm a mess." She said helplessly. Ty shook his head and rolled his eyes. "No, you're human. But as for the mess part you are." He said laughing as he puled a few pieces of straw from her tangled hair. She blushed and smacked him in the side. "Shut up." She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. His eyebrows rose tauntingly as she pulled herself from him, "Getting violent now are we Amy?" She laughed and said, "Well things will if you keep acting like that." She said about to poke him but not being quick enough being pulled by Ty and then falling in to the straw. They both laughed for a while only stopping when Spartan came over and sniffed at them. Amy decided to get up and start helping Domino. She helped Ty up and the both brushed themselves off and Ty pulled another few pieces of hay from her hair and Amy plucking some off his shoulder. Giving Spartan a kiss Amy got out of his stall and went to go get Domino.

Awhile later Amy had just about cured Domino. He had been able to get him to step on to the ramp but he wouldn't go in more than two feet. So she gave him a break and brought in Kiwi and the others for their feeds. As she made her way back to the house She saw Ben on the phone in the tack room. It wasn't like her to eavesdrop, but when she heard her best friend Soraya's name mentioned she stopped in her tracks. "I think that's a good idea Soraya. You should come up with me. It's only a few hours long and then we'd be heading back here."He heard him say.

_Is he talking about Soraya going up to the competition with him? _Amy thought. Soraya has had a major crush on Ben ever since he started working as Heartland, and if she was going up to the show with him, Amy knew she's be ecstatic. She decided that what she had just heard was enough and continued walking down to the house. "Ty! Ty!" She called. He paused and saw her running down to meet him and laughed when she skidded to a stop too quickly and stumbled in to him. "Oh gosh sorry!" She apologized. He laughed. "Nah, s'okay. What is it?" She smiled at his easy-goingness. "I was just expecting you to stay for dinner." She said blushing. "I'm not sure how good it's going to be given Lou's the one cooking, but at least stay for awhile. I know you'll get hungry before you're even close to getting to your house. Come on." She said slipping some persuasion into her voice. Ty pretended to contemplate her suggestion before saying, "Well..." Amy rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his hand. "Ugh, just come on." She said leading him to the porch. She opened the door for Ty and she stepped in breathing in the scent of a home cooked meal mixed with the smell of a burning fire.

_Mom's not here, and I know i can't change that. But i think i'll be okay with just this. _Amy thought. Looking around the kitchen and seeing Jack with a fishing magazine, Lou talking on the phone to some agency while stirring some sort of sauce and Ben, checking over Red's results from the vet, and ,Ty. Ty standing right next to her looking as if everything was going to be fine.

A.N That's the end! Hope you liked it! Please R&R! Thanks! Next chapter will be out soon but school's gonna take some time away but i'll try! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After dinner Amy said goodbye to Ty and Ben. As she said goodbye to Ty and saw him walk off towards his truck, Amy rushed after him. "Ty! Wait up!" She called. He turned around smiling, "More running?" He asked smirking. She nodded as she reached him putting her hands on her hips and panting. "You bet. What I wanted to say is, thanks. You know for when I was-Well yeah you know." She said blushing crimson. He nodded, "No problem." He said giving her a hug. She closed her eyes and let herself feel how she was feeling, tired. She had gotten up early that day despite it being a Saturday. "Uh Amy?" She heard Ty's distant voice ask. She lifted her head up off his shoulder and it spun. She must've dozed off. "Oh gosh sorry." She apologized. He smiled understandingly. "No worries. And Amy," He began to say. "you're mom would be proud of you." Amy's grey eyes lit up, "You think so?" She asked. Ty shook his head, "No." Amy's face became confused. "But-" He rolled his eyes teasingly. "I don't _think so. _I _know so."_ she smiled gratefully. "Thanks Ty." she said giving him one last tight hug. "See you tomorrow." She said walking off back to the house. She went inside and heard Ty's truck rambling off in the distance. She walked in to the living room and plopped down in front of the warm welcoming fire. She watched the flames dance, rising and falling, twisting and turning. The orange glow of the fire made her skin light up. Her brown hair highlighted so that the ends looked like sparks for just a second, and then it disappeared. She took a deep breath in letting her lungs take in as much air as possible. She let her ears drift away and focus on the sounds of the Heartland home.

Lou was taping away on her laptop in her office, Jack was flipping the pages of a magazine, and-most of all- she could hear the neighs of the horses outside. Amy woke with a start as she had the sudden urge to see Spartan. She just knew that something bad was about to happen. She heaved herself off the couch and towards the front door. "Not too late Amy." Jack said his eyes lifting from the pages of a fishing magazine. "Sure grandpa." She said absentmindedly, pulling on her boots. She slipped on her coat and walked into the still, fresh, night air. She breathed in the crisp oxygen and let the coolness rush over her skin. She walked towards the first barn where Spartan was kept. As she pulled back the sliding wood door she saw several of the horses peek their heads over their stall doors. They nickered in welcoming as she walked down the aisle and saw that Spartan was still there safe and sound with his eyes half closed. "Hey boy," She said softly letting herself into his stall. She went over and stroked his soft nose. He rubbed his head against her affectionately. She started doing T-touch circles along his neck, losing herself in the rhythmic motions of her fingertips. It was late until she finally went back into the house. "Now I thought I told you-" Jack started to tell her off but she cut in. "I know Grandpa I'm sorry. Goodnight." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and going up stairs to her room. She showered and got changed in to her pyjamas and ran a brush through her hair. She slipped into bed and shut off her lamp, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next day Amy awoke early feeling a lot better. She got dressed brushed her hair and rushed down stairs to start off a new day. She drank her coffee quickly and ate her toast in four bites. She threw on her jacket hastily and put on her boots almost tripping. She ran up to the stables and peeked into Kiwi's stall. He nickered softly in welcome, his chestnut coat looking like bronze in the early morning sky. Amy smiled to herself and slipped into his stall quietly. She did some T-touch on him until Ty came and stopped to peek in on him. Amy was behind Kiwi and planned on scaring him. "Hey there Kiwi, how are you today?" He asked. "Not too bad thanks." Amy replied and scaring Ty. She was silent for about three seconds before bursting into laughter hearing Ty start to yell, "What! AMY!" He said as she clapped her knees bent. After getting her breath back she said, "That's a good one." She said still chuckling and making her way out of the stall and towards the feed room. She heard Ty follow her and then suddenly felt herself being pulled back by him by her waist. "You're going to pay." was all she heard as he began madly tickling her and she couldn't stop laughing for the first three minutes, Ty killed himself laughing. Amy twisted in his grip and turned around to face him but ended up way too close than intended. They were nose to nose. In this moment Amy thought: _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if things changed, maybe they could change for the better._ She hadn't finished the thought before Ty's lips came crushing down on hers.

**AN: hope you liked it! I thought you'd like a bit of a cliff hanger ending and alos sorry how short it is or long it is depends on how much you're used to reading, anyhoo the next chptr will be out soon so be sure to check back in the next couple days!**

**-writinggurl101**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy didn't know what was happening then she just started..responding. Ty's hands were already on her back making T-touch circles and giving her chills, so she decided to move her hand up and around his neck. Once around his neck she pulled him closer not wanting to let go of this moment. Their lips moved simultaneously to each other. They were eager and fierce, hungry. Ty stole a few kisses around her jaw and neck before returning to her lips. Amy didn't know how long the kiss lasted but when she pulled away she felt dizzy as ever. When she looked to Ty she broke into a smile they both did. At the same time they both muttered, "Bout' time" and "Been waiting too long for that." Amy blushed deeply and Ty kissed her, softly this time. "What are we going to tell the others?" Asked Amy turning away to help mix the morning feeds. "Why not the truth?" Asked Ty grabbing some feed buckets from stalls and placing them beside Amy who was dumping grain and certain remedies for certain horses according to the name on the bucket. Amy shook her head. She didn't want _everyone _to know. She just wanted maybe her family and that's it, and Soraya and maybe Matt too, but one person Amy definitely didn't want to know anything was Ashley Grant. Ashley's family owned a Hunter barn called Green Briar full of top winning horses, loads of workers and stable hands, and elite trainers from around the world. They believed in using force and discipline. Heartland stood for everything that Green Briar believed was not how to train a horse. And Ashley Grant was one of Amy's enemies-her only enemy. "I dunno..." She said uneasily. Ty's green eyes caught hers and she knew what the they said, _everyone's going to find out sooner or later, better they find out from us. _She sighed. "I guess you're right but I-I don't know if now's the right time." she said. Ty took her hands. "It'll be fine." Amy was about to reply when she heard a large bump and looked to see that behind a big shelf full of tack and feed bags 12 year old Mallory was standing there rubbing her head. "Ow, next time I'll make sure not to stand up before actually making my way out of my hiding spot-Oops." She said as she saw Ty and Amy standing there their mouths gaping. "MALLORY!" They both said at the same time angry. They both started to tell her off when she just held up her hands in surrender and backed out of the feed room slowly. "Look, I don't know what you guys want to do about this but once it _is _official keep the making out to a minimal, at least out in public. And also don't screw things this time." She said referring to a few years back when Ty and Amy had tried to go out but it ended quickly and they went back to being friends. Ty and Amy's eyes widened at her words and were about to yell just as Mallory said not finished, "Keep you're objections to yourselves, isn't it about time you realize I'm not gonna listen? I'll be up at Teak's peak riding copper if you need me." She said getting a bridle and saddle and heading towards the back barn where her horse Copper was stabled." They both shook their heads and said in unison "Mallory" The both laughed and looked to each other. They had to tell their family some how, the question was, how would they break the news?

Later that day Amy led Domino up towards Ben's trailer. At first domino hesitated but his trust in Amy was too strong to hold him back. Amy peered in and thought to open up the side door to walk him out. She tied him up to a nearby post and let him feed off the grass while unhitching the latch for the side ramp. She lowered it and let it drop quietly. She then took him off the post and walked in. Domino followed willingly enough and eventually with a few words of encouragement and persuasion he was in! Now it was time to try getting him out. She walked down the side ramp, and seeing the freedom awaiting outside of the trailer he gladly unloaded. Amy repeated this several times until unclipping his lead line and taking a mint out of her pocket she wanted to see if he would come with her without any rope. Sure enough smelling the sweet aroma of the mint he steeped in to the trailer and out. Feeding him the mint Domino ate it greedily and nuzzled at Amy's shoulder affectionately and sniffed at her pocket searching for more. "You're a good boy Domino." She said rubbing him in between his eyes. He butted his head against her chest affectionately. She turned him out with the other horses-his favourite friends had become Jake and Dancer. She smiled watching them all play with each other, nipping at each others flanks and eating side by side. Ben came over folding his arms on the fence next to Amy, he was another stable hand at Heartland and he rode a chestnut bay gelding named Red. They competed regularly and they were a perfect team. "They never leave each other when they graze, do they?" He asked grinning at the three horses. Amy shook her head and smiled, "Nope." She said hoping off the fence and making her way towards the back barn to do the grooming. Thunder, Clover and Lady all still needed to be groomed and turned out, that meant bringing in Jake, Domino and Dancer. Amy finished the grooming off thunder, Clover and Lady and she brought in Jake, Dance and Domino. Then she groomed them. When she finished she looked at the half-working clock on the barn wall and saw it was time for the evening feeds. This time Amy collected the buckets and Ty added the grain and remedies. Amy blushed as Ty gave her a kiss on the cheek as he took Sundance's bucket from her. Amy thought she'd never get used to being close to Ty, but then again she thought that eventually, she'd adjust. Especially after they told her family, then it wouldn't be so awkward. But if they heard it form Mallory..._that'd be a different story._ Amy thought as she remembered Mallory's little eavesdropping stunt. Mallory,earlier that day, had gotten back from riding Copper and as she was grooming him Amy stopped in and looked at her scornfully. "Mallory, you really shouldn't spy. One day it could land you in trouble." Amy had said looking over the 12 year old blonde haired girl. Mallory rolled her brown eyes. "I was just about to get Copper's tack but then I heard you and Ty laughing and you know you always say 'Mallory, how are you and Jake?' and I really didn't want a repeat of that so i just panicked and tucked in behind the shelf, so that's how it happened. It wasn't intentional." she explained defensively. Amy just nodded. "Fine but for future reference, even if you don't mean it doesn't mean you should eavesdrop at all." And she walked off to go and treat Thunder who had trust issues after coming from abusive owners, he was to be re-homed and Amy felt like the Dutch warm blood had a chance. He was a great jumper Amy had found after taking him over some low fences and at 4'1 he was still clearing them with inches to spare. The there was lady who had biting issues after being so badly croped on her flanks that she would try to bite anyone who tried to come near or touch her hindquarters. Amy had used join-up and T-touch and she was able to get to the back of her broad back and the chestnut Cob would be fine after a few sessions and there was also Clover who had traffic problems. Amy was getting her used to being around cars, by walking hher around Ty's truck and then getting him to start it but not actually accelerating it. There was so much to do. But Amy thought she'd be just fine.

**A.N I hope you liked it! Probably one of my longest chptrs yet ;) Please R&R! :) Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As she was mucking out Clover's stall she was called in for dinner. She dumped the manure into the muck pile and ran down to the house. She kicked off her boots as she breathed in the sweet aroma of supper. She sat herself down next to Ty and she blushed when he clutched her hand under the table. Mallory sitting at the end of the table saw this and her eyes widened but then she broke into a smile. _Bout time it happened _She thought. Ty smiled warmly at her while Amy stared at their linked hands. She shrugged, she liked it. Grandpa and Lou brought around the vegetables and meat. Tonight's meal was roast with mashed potatoes, peas, carrots and gravy. They all dug in to the delicious food-Ty and Amy's hands still joined under the table only letting go when Amy had to cut her meat, and when she did Ty's hand clutched her calf. When they finished Amy helped Lou gather the dishes and as Lou filled the sink for the water she asked Amy casually, "So, when were you going to tell me?" Amy looked at her sister confused as she put in some dish soap, "Tell you what?" Lou rolled her eyes at Amy and said as if it was obvious, "That you and Ty are together Miss. Unobservant and doesn't tell her sister about her relationship because she's so kept away and never tells me anything and never even thinks that-" Lou started to rant and Amy laughed, "Whoa Lou, I didn't think you'd care that much, and I was going to tell you I just didn't know when the right time would be." She confessed. "Oh-h-h-h-h-h." Lou said making sense of it all. Amy nodded biting her lip. After they finished she saw Ty about to leave for the night check. "Hey, I'll come with you." She offered slipping into her coat and boots and steeping out into the cold night air. She shivered and chaffed her hands together trying to warm them up when Ty's hands engulfed her's making them warmer than ever. "Thank you." Amy said looking up at Ty and smiling as they're lips met. "No problem." Ty said against Amy's lips. She smiled as they pulled away and walked up hand in hand towards the barns to do the night check. Amy peeked into Spartans stall and he nickered and came over for attention. "Good boy." She said rubbing his neck. "Night Spartan," She aid and gave him a kiss on his nose and he nuzzled her shoulder affectionately. She walked down the barn aisles and made sure all the horses had water and hay. After checking over all the horses, Amy and Ty walked to Ty's pick up and Ty pulled Amy in. This kiss was a lot different then the first one. Ty wasn't as hesitant, and with his truck parked around the corner of the house no one-not even Mallory- would suspect they would be there.

Their lips shaped themselves over one another perfectly and Amy risked nibbling on Ty's lower lip. He only pulled her closer asking to come in, she gladly let him. Their tongues danced and their lips moving in synchronized motions. Amy's breath caught as Ty placed a cold hand on her lower back underneath her shirt. She let her hands explore too. Pressing her cold palms to the rigid valleys of his ribs and chest, she tried hard not to laugh as she heard Ty's breath catch and his heart beat faster for a fraction of a second. Ty's hand had made it's way around her ribs, where he traced light circles. Amy let the back of her hand brush the plains of his stomach her mind racing as she thought about how bold she was being with Ty. She liked it-heck she loved it. But she never knew this part of her ever existed. She had never known because she had never been this close with anyone before. Amy removed her hands from underneath his shirt and instead linked them around his neck. When they pulled away to give each other some time to breathe Amy stole a few kisses at his jaw and collar bone. And Ty snatched a few under her ear and even letting his teeth lightly graze her ear lobe which made Amy shiver. Amy buried her face in Ty's shoulder and mumbled, "I don't want you to leave." She felt Ty's laughter surge through her. "I wish that too, but I'm almost positive that Jack would chase me out of the house with his rifle in hand, if he ever caught me in your room." Amy laughed and nodded. "You're probably right. I guess that means, I'll see you." Ty smiled down at her his emerald eyes sparkling with care. "Tomorrow." He finished her sentence for her and kissed the top of her head. She hugged him tightly before letting him go. As soon as he opened the door Amy rushed forward. "Ty," She said and he turned around. Amy flung her arms around him again and breathed in him musky scent. It made her dizzy, a good dizzy. Like the kind of dizzy you'd want to feel if you had the choice, she'd miss him. She talked to him so much normally, and never had she felt this sad when he had to go home . Ty gave her a light kiss and hoped in his truck. Amy watched it all the way down Heartland's drive-way, until the taillights disappeared.

When Amy came in she kicked off her boots and saw Jack at the table with three mugs of hot chocolate. Lou had just come in and eyed the blue mug greedily. Amy took her yellow mug ,and let the hot liquid seep down her throat and warm her up. She glanced at the stove clock and saw it was almost ten. Having school in the morning she finished her hot chocolate, thanked Jack, gave Lou a tight hug and raced upstairs to the shower. She hopped in and let the hot water rush through her warming her just about as much as Ty's kiss did. When she dressed in her pajamas, she ran a brush hastily through her long hair and washed her face. The lids of her bright grey eyes began to falter, and soon she was stumbling into her bed and she was asleep. Dreaming about Ty.

Amy awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing annoyingly. Amy moaned and pushed all the buttons-eyes being closed- until she found the off button. She threw back her covers and pulled on a suitable pair of dark jeans, a grey tank top with a bow on the strap, a green sweater, and a small heart shaped locket her mom had passed down. She put her hair up in a loose bun and raced down the stairs and about to rush out the door before Jack caught her by her elbow. "Now now, you sit down and have a proper breakfast. I am not letting you go to school hungry." Amy sighed reluctantly. She wanted to go see the horses. Amy sank down into her seat and bit in to the blueberry muffin. She had to admit-it did taste good. She had a slice of apple and washed it down with a glass of orange juice. She gave Jack a quick kiss before heading out. "You take a coat with you to school Amy. There's supposed to be a storm hitting soon and I don't want you walking up the drive wet." Amy frowned slightly, she didn't love storms, but she didn't love them either. She always watched in awe at the beauty of nature being so reckless and destructive, but yet so compelling and curious. But she hated how wound up storms could make the horses be. She grabbed her backpack and coat and grabbed a handful of change from a small bowl for the cafeteria.

She started mixing the morning feeds, adding remedies to the matched bucket for the horse. Ben arrived at 7:00 and Ty came at 7:10. As she put down the last grain bucket in Dancer's stall Ty came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waits and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She blushed crimson and turned around so that she was face-to-face with him. Ty gave her a soft kiss and Amy leaned her forehead against his, "I think-that-I-should-skip-school." She said in between kisses. Ty looked at her sternly but he still had a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Amy, as much as i would _love _that. I don't think you should. I'm not worth missing school for." Amy released herself from Ty's grip and scoffed. "Yeah okay, would I rather go to school get homework assigned and drag my feet around to boring classes or-r stay home, work with horses and stay with you? Not a hard choice Ty." She said grabbing a broom and sweeping out the barn aisle. "Really? I'm that missable?" He asked with humour in his voice. Amy answered in a small voice, "Yes you are really." She wasn't sure if he had heard her but it escaped her mind as she looked at her watch and gasped. "I'm going to be late for school! Wait-that _could _be a good thing." She said her grey eyes twinkling with excitement. Ty shook his head. "Amy you are going to school whether you like it or not. Now you better walk down that drive-way before I _make _you." Amy contemplated her response picking up her backpack. "I wouldn't mind that." She said truthfully. Ty laughed and gave her one last kiss that took her breath away. "Go." He said giving her a little push. Reluctantly she trudged down the Heartland drive-way, not knowing that she should've stayed.

**A.N Dramatic right? LOL haha this is probs one of my fav chptrs yet and i noticed I used the word **_**kiss**_** a lot. Haha i know i'm a hopeless romantic. But who can't get enough of Ty and Amy? Not me. So i'll be starting on chptr 6 soon please R&R i love to see those reviews. You guys rock!**

**-Writinggurl101**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amy made it just in time for the bus and sat down beside her best friend, Soraya Martin. Soraya's bouncy brown curls were pulled back into a pony tail and her brown eyes were large as she took in Amy's happy self. "What's got you in such a good mood?" she asked Amy elbowing her in the side. Amy smiled and blushed and said in a small voice, "Ty..." Soraya gasped making heads on the bus turn. "Soraya!" Amy said ducking her head. "Sorry," Soraya apologized. When Soraya spoke her voice was low, "What happened?" Amy repeated everything that had happened over the weekend and Soraya soaked up every bit of it. By the time Amy finished they were already walking towards their first class: Science.

Amy didn't mind Science, it was pretty easy. And since Amy and Soraya always finished first it left them time to coincidentally excuse themselves to the washroom at the same time. They would stay in there until there was only fifteen minutes left in the lesson which the both knew was the time where they marked their work. "Amy that's incredible!" Exclaimed Soraya happy for her friend. "What's so incredible? If you're talking about her outfit, a blind man could see that that is definitely not how you come to school." A snooty voice said behind them. Soraya and Amy both turned around at the same time to see platinum headed Ashley Grant standing with a smug smile and wearing a white button down shirt-with the buttons undone for about three out of six- and a short blue mini skirt with some high black heels. Her platinum hair was resting perfectly on her shoulders and her green eyes sparkling with hate. "Well at least I don't dress like a slut." Amy retorted. Ashley rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You're just jealous." This time Soraya spoke up letting her confident and self assured self take over. "Jealous of what? You're clothes? You're looks? Amy's got a thousand times that and more. I'm actually quite surprised _you're _not jealous of _her._" Ashley's eyes challenged Soraya's deep brown ones. "Oh yeah? Why would _I_ be jealous of _her_?" Soraya took over Ashley's pride as she spoke, "Because she actually has people in her life that _love her._" Ashley's mouth opened and she turned around with a _HMPH! _Her little 'minions' -as Amy and Soraya called them- followed closely behind like puppy dogs. They both laughed and linked arms they started towards Science together.

Amy was in third block when the loudspeaker broke the silence of Math class. "_Amy Fleming please report down to the office to sign out, Amy Fleming. Thank you." _

Amy collected her books just as she finished and walked out of room 207. She went down the stairs and turned right towards the office. She saw a worried Ty at the counter and when she swung the door open Ty turned to her his face grave. "Amy, Spartan's gone missing." He told her. Amy's feet stopped, her heart stopped, but her mind raced. _How could of he escaped? There must've been people watching. He couldn't just walk out and go anywhere without someone noticing. Unless everyone wasn't outside. _She thought. _Lunch. They must've come in for lunch. That would give him enough time to sneak out._ She thought her mind still going on. She signed out and threw her books in her backpack. When she walked outside she saw the clouds darkening. It was much too warm outside for April, and the wind was beginning to pick up. _Grandpa was right, there is a storm coming._

When they reached Heartland Amy flew the door of Ty's pick up open and threw herself onto the ground. She raced to the back barn where Spartan was stalled. His door was slightly ajar and there were tracks of him heading towards Clairdale Ridge. She saddled up Domino and headed towards Clairdale Ridge. Ty came up on his horse Dazzle and an extra halter and lead rope. Dazzle was a blue roan Stallion that Ty had an amazing bond with. Amy pushed Domino into a trot with Dazzle on Domino's flanks. "I'll head up towards Teak's Hill, you go up to Clairdale Ridge, he's better with you." Ty suggested as Amy pushed Domino into a canter. Amy went left and Ty went right, the paths branching off. She slowed Domino to a trot and scanned the ridge for any sign of Spartan. Amy's heart landed with a thud in her stomach as she saw no sign of Spartan. She went back the the branched paths and patted Domino waiting for Ty. A few minutes later she heard the thudding pf hooves and soon he and Dazzle appeared without Spartan. Amy blinked back tears as she led Domino back towards Heartland. Ty followed her silent. When she dismounted and led Domino back to his stall in the front barn, Ben was cleaning some of Red's tack and saw the grim look on Amy's face. "We;'ll find him Amy." He said touching her arm comfortingly. She just nodded biting her lip to hold back a sob. When she went to the feed room she let her tears fall soundlessly, not being able to hold it together anymore. She heard footsteps and immediately wiped away her tears but Ty had already seen her. "There you are. Hey now, we'll find him. He'll be okay Amy, you have to believe that." He said coming over to her and grasping her small shoulders in his colossal hands. She nodded and buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. This is where she wanted to stay. In Ty's arms where she felt like nothing couold hurt her. Where she knew she'd be happy and safe. Where she loved it.

**A.N Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short! But I'll try and update it soon it's a pro D-day on friday so I'll be able to write more then and then tomorrow theres a half day so i think i'll be able to give you new chptrs pretty quick! You guys are awesome! Love those reviews!**

**-Writinggurl101**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Amy felt numb. She would just try to keep herself busy with chores and horses, even homework. That night Amy came in to the Heartland home an aroma of dinner swirling like a cloud around her. She ignored it, she didn't feel like eating even though the pang of hunger she felt thought otherwise. Amy was about to go up the stairs to finish her French assignment when Jack called out, "Amy, come and eat. You need to get something in to your body. You didn't eat last night and you didn't eat breakfast. And don't you try, I saw your lunch in your bag when you came home." Amy groaned, "Grandpa I'm not hungry I just want to-" But she was cut off by a huge clap of thunder and the tinkling of rain. Amy's heart stopped as she thought about the storm to come. She didn't know how Spartan would cope, but then again he was used to storms. Amy gasped and her grey eyes turned glassy. "Grandpa..." She came down the stairs and went wordlessly to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Amy, don;t you worry, his instincts will kick in and he'll be just fine. No matter how tame a horse can seem they never forget how to survive." Jack told her and she just nodded. Ben and Ty came in their bodies soaked and their hair dripping wet. "It's gonna be a bad one." Ben said as grabbed a towel that Lou had handed him and Ty. Ty went to the living room to try and try off by the fire with a plate of stir fry in his hand. When Amy's plate was set down in front of her she ate, just so that Jack would lay off. After three bites Amy took her plate to where Ty was sitting. She was taken aback as she saw that he had taken off his shirt and had layed it out to dry. The ridges of his muscles stood out against the orange glow of the fire. "Ty..." Amy said quietly feeling a bit awkward around him but also loving it. Ty looked up from his hands and broke into a smile. "Hey, come sit." He said patting the spot beside him. She came over and sat down as he leaned back and relaxed. Amy snuggled into his chest breathing in his musky scent, and Ty put a comforting arm around her waist. Amy leaned her head on his shoulder, "Ty, what if we never find him?" Ty looked at her seriously but he still had a glint of care in his eyes. "Amy, you can't think like that. We will. And just like Jack said, his instincts will kick in and he'll be fine." All Amy did was wrap her arms around Ty's bare waist and shut her eyes trying to dream away the reality of her crazy world.

The next morning Amy woke up in her bed, still dressed. Amy stretched and she hauled her self up and out of her bed. She quickly showered, applied a light coating of make up and dressed in a dark pair of skinny jeans that hugged her slim legs and a fitted red Aeropastel shirt that hugged her figure but wasn't too tight. She slipped on a blue American Eagle hoodie and left her hair to dry. She got up extra early that morning to check on the damage that the storm had made. There were branches lying all over the yard and Amy discovered as she went to put on toast, the power was out. She turned on their wind up radio and listened to the forecast and news. "In other news a storm has left Virginia without power since late last night. There it a tree lying across the main highway heading towards most schools. This has made it harder for buses to run so all schools in School District 36, closed." Amy smiled to herself, her school was closed and that meant more time with the horses and being able to find Spartan. She made herself a sandwich and gulped down a glass of orange juice. She stumbled as she tried to get on her boots and then fell over with a crash. Ty came racing in and spotted Amy and burst into laughter. Amy picked herself up and replied bitterly, "Yes, yes, it's all very funny. Now shut up before you wake someone up." She slid on her coat and walked into the brisk morning air and heard the door shut behind her, and suddenly she felt very awake. Ty grabbed Amy's hand and turned her around. "I think you forgot something." Amy looked at him puzzled. "Um no, I'm just mucking out and feeding and working with the horses like I usually do I'm pretty sure I-" But she was cut off by Ty yanking her forward and pulling her in for a heavenly kiss. Amy's heard spun and her breath caught as Ty brushed the back of his hand down Amy's cheek. When Ty drew back he didn't go far. He whispered in her ear his breath tickling her neck, "You forgot my good morning kiss." Amy smiled and blushed. "Forgive me?" She asked playfully. Ty pretended to contemplate his answer. Amy just hit me him in the stomach and made her way to the barn to saddle up Sundance after doing the feeds and mucking out the front stalls. She made her way up to Big River to see if he had gone there in search of water. She saw a fallen tree, so did Sundance. Amy sped him up calmly and his ears pricked forward. In three strides she and Sundance had cleared the jump with ease, Amy clapped his neck affectionately. Just then, with his ears pricked, Sundance let out a whinny. Distantly she heard a horse answer, the neigh so familiar. She pushed Sundance into a canter and it soon evolved into a gallop. There, laying down with his head beside the river, lay Spartan. "Spartan!"Cried Amy overjoyed to see her beloved horse okay. Or so she thought. As she got closer she saw Spartan had cuts all over his legs. He had twigs tangled in his perfect mane and tale. She dismounted and tied Sundance up to a tree and she raced over to see Spartan. He nickered happy to see his owner. Amy threw her arms around his neck and hugged his tightly. "Never do that again." She said and he just nuzzled her leg. She looked down at his feet and frowned, "Oh Spartan. Look what's happened to you." She said examining the shallow and deep cuts on his legs. He had dirt scattered over his black coat that could really use a good rubbing down. She went to her saddle bag and grabbed his halter and lead rope and slipped the halter over his nose. "Come on boy." She encouraged. She could tell it clearly hurt to move. But if she didn't get him moving towards Heartland he could be in trouble. Amy pulled at his rope trying to get him to stand. _No Spartan. Don't do this. _She thought. He looked at her with pleading eyes. He wanted to get up but it just hurt too much. He was weak. Without a proper meal and without water, he was drained of energy. Tears formed behind her grey eyes but she blinked them back and tried to focus on Spartan. _Mom would know. She'd know how to help. I need you so much right now mom. _She silently prayed. And then a gust of warm air came. "Come on Spartan! Come on! Please get up, for me. For mom." She said as the gust continued to blow. It felt so comforting, so warm, so safe. _Like mom. _Amy thought. Spartan gave a huge heave of effort, and wobbling he stood. "Yes! Yes! Good boy! Good boy Spartan!" Amy said her tears spilling over with happiness. She put her arms around his neck and he nuzzled her shoulder happily. _Thank you mom. _Amy thought gratefully.

**A.N I hope you liked it! Sorry i haven't updated in a little while! I'm missing those reviews you guys! ;D ** **Please R&R!**

**~Writinggurl101**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amy got Sundance, and mounted while holding on to Spartan's lead rope. She went back on the trail she came and soon they were on their way back to the Safety of Heartland.

When she got back she found Ty at the front barn grooming Jake, a large Clydesdale gelding. "Amy! You found him! That's incredible! Where was he?" Ty quizzed. "Yes I know I found him up by big river, but he has zero energy and his feet are all cut up and he could really use a brushing." She explained looking over the dull eyed horse. Ty came over and gave Spartan a pat on the neck, "Been rough for you, huh boy?" He said. He looked up at Amy knowingly, "See. I told you, you can't think you can't do it Amy. You of all people should know, you're too stubborn." Amy laughed. "Well thanks." She said dismounting and hugging him. She felt him kiss the top of her head. "Oh yeah, Ty, um Lou somehow found out about..well us." She explained, and she felt Ty's laughter rock her. "Well, one less person to tell right?" She laughed and turned back to Sundance and Spartan. Ty took Sundance's reins and led him towards his stall. "You take care of Spartan, and call Scott too." Suggested Ty. Amy nodded and went to work with Spartan. First she gave him a good rubbing down getting all the dirt and mud out of his normally shiny black coat. She gave him a last splash of water, and went on to untangling his man and tail. She got the twigs out of him mane by hand and then brushed it out with a comb. As for his tail, she had to do everything by hand. But she didn't complain. She was just glad to have him back. When she was done his feet she looked him over. He looked just as good as before. Except that he still had zero energy and was dozing. "Come on boy." She said softly leading him back to his stall. His ears pricked at the sound of his friend Pegasus whinnying in greeting at him. Spartan gave a small neigh back happy, but lifeless. They touched noses when spartan went into his stall next to Pegasus, glad to have his friend back. Amy smiled to herself as she mixed his morning feed. She added in some oats and a teaspoon of honey-his favourite. "Here, look what I have boy." She said bringing his bucket to him and placing it in the in-stall bucket holder. Jack had taken the liberty to change the usual-hang-the-bucket-on-the-nail routine after several buckets would fall off and the feed would spill everywhere. Spartan ate greedily and soon he was nosing at his bucket to see if there was anymore. He looked up at Amy as she passed by with some tack, with pleading eyes. She laughed, and after cleaning the tack, turned him out with Pegasus in the front paddock. They grazed together and Amy looked peacefully at the scene in front of her. She went back to the tack room and cleaned the rest of the tack and saddles until they were all clean and shining in the early afternoon sun. She then went down to the farmhouse and kicked off her shoes and ran into the living room excitedly. "Lou! Grandpa! I found Spartan! Up at Big River!" She said racing to the kitchen to call Scott, their long time equine vet. "Amy that's amazing!" Exclaimed Lou from her laptop. "Now, I told you he'd be fine." Grandpa said in a I-told-you-so- voice. Amy rolled her eyes as she dialed Scott's number, he answered on the second ring. "Scott here." He said, "Scott, it's Amy Fleming at Heartland. Spartan went missing two days ago, meaning he went through that storm. He has some pretty bad cuts on his legs, could you come over and take a look over him? Just to be safe?" She pleaded. "Sure thing. I have a call not far from you, so I'll stop by after that. Maybe by twelve?" He asked. "Sure" Agreed Amy. She put down the phone and turned to Lou and Jack. "Scott's gonna stop by at twelve." She informed them and they all nodded in agreement, it was for the best. Throughout the day Amy checked on Spartan while exercising the other horses. Soon noon rolled around and Amy saw Scott's jeep bump up the Heartland driveway. She ran and greeted him as he got out of his car his kit in hand. "Hi Amy. Is Spartan in the front?" Amy nodded and followed him eagerly. He opened Spartan's stall door and gave him a pat. "Hey boy." He said softly picking up his right front leg. He checked over his legs and back with skilled care. He took a step back. "Well besides having a few minor cuts I'd say he's pretty much okay besides being really tired. You should let him rest for a day and change the dressings I'm going to give him." Amy nodded and stroked his neck and hugged him. "Go to sleep now boy." She told him after Scott dressed his wounds. She shut the door and thanked Scott as he picked up his kit. Lou just then came out with the phone in her hand. "Amy, phone. Oh hey Scott." She said smiling. "Hi Lou." He said beaming back as Amy took the phone from her sister. "Would you like to have a coffee?" Lou asked trying to hide her eagerness. "Sure." He agreed and they walked in the house together. Amy put the phone to her ear. "Hi this is Amy." She said. A strained voice answered. "Amy, I need your help."

**Well, what do ya think? Sorry! I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER and I'm super sorry. I've been getting caught up in other stuff and stories and I always forget that there are other ones needing attention! Well I'll try and do the best I can to try and keep this going! Also, sorry it was so short. I just really wanted a cliff hanger so i put one in! R&R please!**

**~Writinggurl101**


End file.
